transformers_primefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Megatron
Megatron – założyciel i lider frakcji Deceptikonów, główny antagonista i czarny charakter. Charakterystyka W przeszłości Megatron był protektorem Cybertronian i bliskim przyjacielem Optimusa Prime’a, którego traktował jak brata. Nosił wtedy inne imię (Megatronus). Konflikt światopoglądowy z Optimusem doprowadził do wewnętrznej przemiany Megatrona, wypaczenia charakteru oraz zrodzenia u niego pożądania władzy i dominacji. Megatron znany był ze swojego okrucieństwa i bezwzględności. Miał dosłownie żelazny charakter, nie tolerował sprzeciwów czy niesubordynacji. Był wyśmienitym strategiem, jednak jego wadą była arogancja i zadufanie w sobie. Odnosił się z pogardą do wszelkich innych form życia, szczególnie ludzkości. Budził grozę nawet we własnych szeregach. Megatron był potężnie zbudowanym robotem o wzroście około 11 metrów. Miał potężne nogi, mocny korpus i smukłe ramiona zakończone dłońmi o długich szponach. Miał szerokie ramiona, nadające jego ciału nieco trójkątny kształt. Głowa jego była okryta pancerzem przypominającym hełm i posiadającym wypustki przypominające koronę. Szczęki były wyraźnie zarysowane, twarz miała zwierzęcy wyraz. Głęboko w oczodołach osadzone były czerwone ślepia. Całe ciało miało srebrnoszarą, metaliczną barwę. W trybie bojowym na jego ciele pojawiały się dodatkowe elementy zbroi, w tym osłona na części twarzowej głowy. Prawa ręka mogła być przekształcana w potężny kiścień, stanowiący jego podstawową broń. Lider Deceptikonów mógł również wysuwać z ramienia działo przypominające ostrze. Historia Na początku widzimy Megatrona wydostającego się z Mostu Kosmicznego. Przybywa na ziemię z czymś niezwykle silnym, ale też trudnym do okiełznania - mrocznym energonem. Po nieudanej próbie kontrolowania ożywionego tym energonem Cliffjumpera i porażce w kopalni energonu Megatron wbija sobie okruch Mrocznego Energonu w swoją iskrę, przez co zostaje połączony z samym Unicronem (Mroczny Energon, to krew samego Unicrona Niszczyciela) i ostatecznie dowiaduje się, jak kontrolować martwych Cybertrończyków, dzięki czemu chce podbić Ziemię. Ożywia on jednym okruchem całą armię na Ziemii, po czym dzięki ziemskim nadajnikom podaje dane Cybertronu do Mostu Kosmicznego. Rzuca Mrocznym Energonem i ożywia wszystkich martwych na Cybertronie, jednak przez interwencję Autobotów Most zostaje zniszczony, a Megatron zostaje ciężko ranny, ale przed śmiercią ochronił go Mroczny Energon. Starscream wyjmuje mu z iskry mroczny energon, lecz gdy zauważa Laserbreak'a, jest zmuszony zabrać Megatrona na Nemesis i podpiąć do urządzenia podtrzymującego życie. Tam razem z KnockOut'em przekonuje Soundwave'a, że Megatron jest w śpiączce nie do wybudzenia. Gdy Autoboty potrzebują wiedzy Megatrona, Bumblebee łączem korowo-hipokampowym wchodzi w umysł Megatrona i zabiera informacje. Niestety, umysł Megatrona wnika do Bumblebee. Megatron w ciele Bumblebee wnika na Nemesis i łączem wraca do swojego ciała, w zemście masakrując Starscream'a. Gdy Unicron powraca, Megatron przysiega, że zabije dla niego Prime'a. Jednak potem pomaga Autobotom zabić Unicrona. W wyniku starcia Optimus traci pamięć, a Megatron wmawia mu, że Autoboty to wielcy wrogowie, i Optimus dołącza do Deceptikonów jako Orion Pax. Jednak Optimusowi wraca pamięć, i powraca on do Autobotów. W drugim sezonie wyrusza on wraz z Dreadwingiem na Cybertron, gdzie montuje sobie rękę martwego Prime'a, co pozwala mu użyć Kuźni Solusy Prime, by wykuć Mroczne Gwiezdne Ostrze. Bronią tą niszczy Gwiezdne Ostrze Optimusa. Optimus jednak odbudował broń z pomocą Kuźni i odciął Megatronowi rękę Prime'a pdoczas starcia na Cybertronie. Z pomocą Zamka Omegi kony budują Darkmound w Jasper i działami fuzyjnymi niszczą bazę Autobotów. W trzeciej serii montują Megatronowi nową (tradycyjną) rękę, zaś on sam pdoczas rozmów z Fowlerem udaje chcącego pokoju. Jest rad, gdy Shockwave wraca. Megatron chce, by Predaking został potulną, dziką bestią. Jednak Predacon nie spełnia oczekiwań i Megatron wyrzuca go ze statku, wierząc, że Predaking zginął. Ma zamiar z pomocą Zamka Omegi odbudować Cybertron i zmienić Ziemię, bo jak sam twierdzi, jeśli nie rządzi się dwoma światami, nie rządzi się żadnym. W "Impas" salwą z działka zabija Bumblebee, lecz moc z Zamka Omegi odbudowuje Autobota, który gasi iskrę Megatrona Gwiezdnym Ostrzem. Megatron spada z Nemesis i martwy ląduje na dnie morza. Wyposażenie Megatorn uzbrojony jest w działko na prawej ręce. Działko ma na sobie zamonotwany ostry miecz. Pociski z działa są bardzo silne. Trzy strzały z broni trafione w okolciach iskry były w stanie zabić Bumblebee. W trybie pojazdu strzela z "dzioba" pociskami. Megatron od odcinka "" posiada Mroczne Gwiezdne Ostrze, lecz użył go tylko w walce z Optimusem, w walce o Zamek Omegi oraz w finałowej walce. Zamierzał użyć ostrza w walce z Predakingiem, lecz zdążył szybko pozbyć się bestii ze statku. Broń przepadła wraz z śmiercią Megatrona w "Impas", prawdopodobnie leżąc na dnie oceanu. Kategoria:Cybertrończycy Kategoria:Deceptikony